1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging and particularly, to an image sensing module, and a camera module having the image sensing module.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensing modules having an image sensor are essential devices that have been widely used in camera modules. Generally, to allow the image sensing modules to operate, some peripheral electronic components associated with the image sensor are often used together with the image sensor. For example, a passive component is combined to filter output signals from the image sensor, thereby improving the imaging performance and eliminating the crosstalk noise which occurs during signal switching and transmission.
A typical camera module includes an image sensing module, and a lens module. The image sensing module includes a base, an image sensor, and several passive components. The image sensor and the passive components are both disposed on the base and electrically connected to the base. The lens module is mounted on the base, and together with the base to form a receiving cavity for receiving the image sensor and the passive components therein. However, large amount of the base is normally required to accommodate both the passive components and the image sensor. Therefore, the base must be big enough for mounting the image sensor and the passive components thereon. This structure of the camera module mentioned above conflicts with the tendency for miniaturization of the camera module and the electronic products.
Therefore, what is needed is a compact image sensing module, and a compact camera module with the image sensing module, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.